Debts
by Idabrat
Summary: He never should have bet on the game. Now Seth Rollins has a choice to make: A flogging at the hands of Roman Reigns or a couple of broken bones courtesy of the men he made some bets with. Problem is, Seth is straight and Roman makes him question things during their...session. AU slash (Almost pure multi chapter smut)
1. Chapter 1

**It is what it is. PP is pened out on paper its just not typed yet (motivate me on that story if you actually like it people) So heres something that was being silly. Who knows where its going to end up. Let me know if it should end up in the trash or not**

* * *

><p>How the hell does he end up in these situations, Seth Rollins wondered to himself as he stood on the front steps of the home located a few miles from the collage campus. He shook his head and knocked gently on the door, chancing a look over his shoulder at the three men standing next to their car on the curb behind his own. Fucking next time he got the brilliant idea to bet on a game someone better slap him and talk him out of that shit in a hurry. Note to self…never gamble with men who are packing more then 230 pounds of muscle each.<p>

"Knock again pretty boy." Kane, the tallest and biggest of the three called out and his buddies Hunter Helmsly and Randy Orton laughed as Seth frowned.

Seth knocked on the door again and sighed, blowing a piece of his dyed brown and blond hair out of his eyes. He never should have gambled on that game. Triple or nothing? The fuck was he thinking. Now here he stood on the porch of this house about to get flogged, although that beat the alternative of some broken bones. Besides he had heard form some of his more kinky buddies that it wasn't so bad and he figured he would at least be able to drive himself home after this.

Seth heard the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door and he frowned, his hands fisting at his side. Figures the guy was home, and now it was time for him to face the music. Or the flogger. The door opened and one of the hottest guys that Seth had ever seen leaned against the doorframe. Three or so inches taller then his own 6'1 self, the grey eyed long black haired man had a charming smile on his face. Wearing dark jeans, barefoot and a t-shirt that hugged his muscular frame and revealed a tribal tattoo on his arm, he didn't give Seth any bad vibes.

"Hey there Gambler." The guy said looking over Seth quickly before turning his gaze to the trio near Kane's car briefly before resting back on Seth. "I've been expecting you."

"Wonderful." Seth grit out frowning.

"Don't look so down. This is going to be fun." The tall man chuckled.

"Define fun." Seth sighed.

"I'd rather demonstrate." The guy said with teasing grin.

Seth's brown eyes took in the guy in the doorway skeptically. He looked a little to enthusiastic, if the grin on his face was any indication. A perfect smile…the fuck was this guy a super model by day and a torturer by night? At least Seth took some comfort in the fact that the guy in the doorway wasn't leering at him like the three at the curb.

"Whatever." Seth huffed. "Let's just get this over with."

"By all means." The man said stepping to the side a bit and waving his arm for Seth to enter. "I'm not going to kill you. But I am going to work you over. In a good way of course." He chuckled when Seth hesitated.

Seth suppressed a shiver as he sighed and stepped inside without looking at the three men at the curb who had started up cat calls and wolf whistles. He stiffened when he heard the door shut behind him and the lock turning had the small hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Fucking hell did he just seal his doom?

"Relax would you? You're making me feel like a criminal." The guy chuckled leading Seth down a darkened hallway.

"So sorry." Seth grumbled eyeing his surroundings. "Never been in a situation like this before."

"Well it's not that big a deal so stop being a pussy." He said teasingly. "I'm Roman by the way." He said lifting a chain around his neck and pulling a key from under his shirt, putting it into a knob in a door under the stairs and turning it. "And you are? All they gave me was the Gambler." Roman finished smirking as the door swung open.

"Seth. My name is Seth."

"Nice to meet you Seth. After you." Roman said patting Seth's shoulder gently. Seth eyed the open doorway nervously. The freaking guy was taking him into his basement. His really fucking dark basement and Seth's whole body tensed.

"You're a timid one." Roman chuckled reaching out and hitting the light switch. "How old are you again?"

"Uhh…Twenty two?" Seth said shifting his weight and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Roman chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"Twenty two. I'm twenty two." Seth said scowling and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright just checking." Roman said his grey eyes roaming over Seth's body slowly. "You know with how skittish you are."

"I'm not skittish I'm…cautious." Seth huffed.

"If you say so." Roman shook his head, his lips twitching as he once again gestured Seth down the steps. Seth squared up his shoulders and slowly started down the steps. Twenty four steps later, not that Seth was counting or anything he came to a small landing with two doors, and Roman's warm body brushed against his back as he maneuvered to open the door on the right. Seth looked cautiously through the doorway, his feet making no attempt to move forward since the room was dark and he couldn't see anything. He could however smell…leather, lemon cleaner and the faint scent of masculine sweat.

"So…does this place have lights…" Seth started but Roman's hand eased in front of him and flipped a switch while he was still talking. "Or are we doing it in the…" He trailed off as he took in the large open space in front of him. Split into two parts with a retractable wall divider, the right half of the room was obviously used as a gym. A very well equipped gym at that. Seth grunted softly rather impressed with he set up. He worked out himself a couple days a week but this set up made him want to go at it non stop.

His gaze drifted slowly to the left side of the room, which he had been pointedly ignoring. While Roman's gym was nice and unassuming, this side of the room had a theme that was considerably…questionable, not that Seth should have been surprised considering that he had been brought here for a fucking flogging.

"Damn." Seth muttered, a dread filled damn not one of those awe struck or curious ones.

"This place is a great escape Seth. An alternate tension reliever." Roman chuckled slowly moving deeper into the room. "It's also a guilty pleasure." Roman shot over his shoulder with a sly smile as he tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it onto a dresser along the wall.

Seth frowned watching Roman…Why the fuck did he take off his shirt? Whatever the reason Seth took the opportunity to scrutinized him again. Well built, strong arms and shoulders, the tattoo extended slightly over his shoulder on his back and Seth got a peak at it heading around his pec in the front. Roman obviously spent a lot of time in the gym and his muscles rippled as he walked.

"You an aspiring body builder or some shit?" Seth asked before he could really think about that question.

"No. But thanks for the compliment." Roman laughed looking over his shoulder at Seth.

"Just an observation dude." Seth scowled crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Mm." Roman hummed as he pulled open a drawer of a cabinet on the far side of the room and started rummaging inside it. "My roommate and I take clients down here. Dean is the full time Dom though, I just dabble, but I cover appointments for him when unexpected stuff comes up. I'm mainly a personal trainer and I teach kick boxing and weight training at a local gym." Roman said as he shoved something in his pocket and headed back toward Seth.

Seth scowled again looking over the front of Roman's body now, seeing that the tattoo did indeed cover most of his pec. He also had a perfect eight pack and the start of a V line heading into his jeans and envy swirled in Seth's stomach. At least that's what he thought the sensation was.

"You want a tour? And I don't mean the gym." Roman chuckled as his eyes slide over Seth's body quickly again.

"Uhh…no that's ok." Seth mumbled looking down at the floor.

"You sure? There's some pretty interesting stuff over here." Roman teased.

"Nah, I'm good." Seth grit out since part of him was curious. His gaze shifted to the nearest contraption in the room, the thing looking like a medieval stocks. It had holes for the head and wrists, and would bend him at about a ninety degree angle leaving his lower body pretty vulnerable. He shivered and his eyes moved to a giant wooden X, a set of shackles hanging from the top of it and another set where his ankles would be, a padded bench got his attention next, until his eyes landed on a…cage?

Seth shivered and crossed his arms tighter on his chest his eyes moving again, stopping on what looked like an exam table complete with foot stirrups and handcuffs…surprise surprise. He had no idea what the horizontal plank suspended about four feet off the ground by chains could be used for and he would like to keep it that way.

He tracked to the far wall, where countless dubious tools hung from pegs and he had no idea what most of them were. He searched for the dreaded flogger, the infamous handle with a ton of long leather tails on it, and he realized he needed to brush up on his torture devices as he found it hanging by a bunch of other whip like…things. He eyed the tails and his body tensed again. How bad would it hurt? How long would he have to take it? Most important _could_ he take it? If he didn't follow through with this he had two arm casts and probably a leg one as well to look forward too. Seth winced slightly and shook his head snapping his gaze back to Roman, who was eyeing him, probably wondering if he had changed his mind about the tour.

"No seriously I'll pass." Seth mumbled.

"Suit yourself." Roman said on a shrug and pointed to another door. "We'll be going in there." He said heading inside and turning on another light as Seth lingered in the doorway again.

A huge structure took up nearly half the room right in the middle. Seth had no idea what it could be so he skipped over it, seeing a wall of dark glass, almost like the one way mirrors in an integration room. He swallowed hard and frowned at the glass. A small love seat sat on the opposite wall of the glass wall and a stereo system was off to the left of the door, which was where Roman was and music flooded the room.

"Need my toons." Roman said as soft rock music filtered out from the speakers. Seth shifted nervously but still lingered in the doorway. Under normal circumstances he would have enjoyed the music.

"Such a shy one." Roman murmured stepping up to Seth and tugging on his upper arm. "You're going to be a blast." He chuckled shutting the door once Seth was inside.

"I'm not shy…I'm just exceptionally unenthused." Seth mumbled as his eyes locked onto the structure in the center of the room again. It looked like an eight foot tall headboard. "What the fuck is that? And what the fuck is this room?" He mumbled almost afraid of the answers to his questions.

"This." Roman said turning the lock on the door. "Is the observation, demonstration room." He finished and Seth's body went ridged the blood draining from his face. "Don't worry, nobody is watching." Roman chuckled.

"Thank fuck." Seth breathed and relaxed a little. "Wait why are we here then?"

"Because tonight that's going to be your whipping post." Roman said gesturing to the wall in the middle of the room.

"Ohh." Seth mumbled eyeing the structure again.

"Time to lose the clothes shy boy."

"Come again?" Seth sputtered his body going ridged again as his eyes met Romans.

"And again and again pretty boy." Roman chuckled eyeing Seth's body again.

"What?" Seth grit out fisting his hands at his sides. Fuck if he was going to get undressed in front of another man…one that seemed to have taken a sudden interest in his body.

"You can't be dressed for a proper flogging Seth." Roman said crossing his own arms over his chest, his voice getting a little deeper.

"But…I…"

"This isn't up for debate Seth. It's what your boys specifically requested." Roman said holding up his hand.

"No one said anything to me about getting naked." Seth grit out anger sitting in his stomach. "So _your_ boys can take their requests and shove them up their…"

"Hey man there's the door." Roman laughed pointing at the door behind Seth. "I won't stop you from leaving. Go settle your debt with your buddies some other way. Hell they are probably still outside."

"Fuck." Seth growled knowing that some other way would land him in a hospital. He clenched and unclenched his fists eyeing the wall in the middle of the room warily.

"You are such a pussy." Roman laughed. "People pay to have done to them what I'm about to do to you."

"Really?" Seth mumbled eyeing Roman now.

"Oh yeah. And others pay to watch." Roman said waiving at the glass wall.

"So that's what that's for. Audiences." Seth said trying not to cringe.

"Among other tings." Roman said shrugging. "Now unless you want to bail...and if you do then get to it and stop wasting my time…strip down and face that beauty."

"Fine." Seth grit out and stomped over to the wall, shedding all but his boxers once he got up close to it. "What the fuck is this thing anyway." Seth grit out.

"We call it the wall of confliction." Roman chuckled.

"You seriously call it that?" Seth asked looking over his shoulder at Roman who nodded. "Why the fuck for."

"That dear Sethie would spoil the surprise. Take your boxers off too. I'm supposed to give you the full body treatment."

"Argh. Fine." Seth muttered stripping his boxers down his hips and tossing them onto the pile of his clothes. "Happy?"

"Ohh pretty, shy boy you have no idea." Roman chuckled darkly.

"Stop calling me that." Seth snarled not turning to face Roman now that he was naked.

"Stop playing the part." Roman murmured as he stepped up behind Seth and gripped his wrist lifting it over his head and buckled a leather cuff onto his wrist. Seth started, realizing the restraint had to have been tucked up in the corner of the wall.

"Is this really necessary?" Seth asked struggling not to freak out. "I agreed not to leave."

"It's necessary." Roman said and fastened Seth's other wrist into a second restraint before dropping to a squat wrapping a hand around one of Seth's ankles and pulling his legs apart gently but firmly.

"Fuck my ankles too?" Seth all but whined but allowed Roman to secure him to the wall. He shivered at the noise that Roman made once he was secure, a deep sound of appreciation. How the hell was he going to get though this.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth grit his teeth as Roman fixed the last restraint to his ankle unsure how he felt about being tied up to this leather monstrosity of a wall naked in front of another man. He was also unsure how he felt about the large warm palms moving up the back of his legs. He sucked in his breath as Roman's hands kneaded his muscles gently as they climbed slowly up his legs. If he weren't so freaked out about being naked and bound to the wall, he might have actually enjoyed the sensation…like a massage.

"Dude. Correct me if I'm wrong." Seth grit out squirming against his restraints. "But I'm pretty sure this isn't flogging." He finished as Roman's hands roamed higher on his body, working over his hamstrings, way too close to his ass for Seth's liking.

"Not wrong."

"Well then…seriously stop." Seth bit out and jerked on the chains on his wrists.

"Shy boy."

"Your reverse psychology isn't going to work." Seth hissed tugging at the chains again. Roman didn't seem like he was going to give Seth a response, his fingers raising higher his thumbs grazing slowly back and forth along the lower curve of Seth's ass. Seth sucked in his breath and his body tensed. It felt nice in a very very wrong way, he shouldn't be liking the feel of another mans hands against his ass. Before he could think of another reply Roman's hands skimmed over his ass cheeks softly before landing on his lower back.

"So tense." Roman breathed, warm air flowing across Seth's now over heated skin as his thumbs pressed in firm circles hitting all the right deep tissue nerves.

Seth bit back a moan at the pressure on his back, but sucked in his breath again when Roman's thumbs slid higher, pressing on the muscles along his spine with perfect pressure. They paused to focus on the sensitive spot between Seth's shoulders, and his knees nearly gave out on him. Roman had found one of Seths most sensitive 'spots' the ones that could turn him on in a flash and his cock began to swell in response to the pleasure and it didn't matter if it was a man giving it to him. Ok fuck this was starting to get kinky now.

"Fuck." Seth moaned softly shifting his hips and sucking in his breath at the friction of the leather on his cock. "You're really good at that."

"Part of my job." Roman said softly still working over Seth's spot. "Quite a few of my clients are athletes and often require physical therapy.

Seth grunted. Well that certainly explained his insanely skilled hands, but not why he was using them right now, like this on him. "I'm not one of your clients." Seth said and then his knees did give out on his as Roman's hands moved up over his shoulders kneading softly. "And I'm not injured…at least not yet. So why the special treatment?" Seth asked biting back another moan.

"In a roundabout way, you kind of are my client." Roman said as he leaned closer to Seth, his warm breath fanning Seth's ear. "But even besides that I always like to give a little extra. Consider it on the house."

"Don't need your charity." Seth grit out tugging on the restrains a little put off by Roman's closeness.

"You don't need it, but you like it just fine." Roman chuckled.

Seth opened his mouth to deny it but the only thing that came out was a soft moan as Roman's fingers slid into his hair and blunt nails grazed his sensitive scalp. His eyes rolled back and he sagged against the restraints, his body getting covered in Goosebumps. Fuck, Roman had just discovered the second of Seth's three 'spots' and he panicked a little as his cock swelled even more. They needed to get to the painful shit so his cock would chill the eff out.

Seth breathed a sigh of relief a few moments later when Roman's hands slipped out of his hair and smoothed a slow path down his sides before anchoring onto his hips. He sucked in a sharp breath when those fingers curled into the deep V on his hips, way to close to his cock for his comfort but also because Roman had just found his third spot, quickly making him crazy with the slight pressure and soft slow circles. And fucking christ Roman was going to get the wrong idea because Seth's cock was now almost fully hard. With him being bound and defenseless that really wasn't a good thing. He needed a distraction before his problem made itself known.

"So how come you're friends with those jackasses anyway?" Seth asked squirming slightly but glad his voice hadn't cracked from the pleasure.

"They're not really friends." Roman said softly still working his fingers on Seth's hips softly. "Like I said I do a lot of training."

"How did you strike up your little deal then?" Seth grit out trying to calm his body down.

"Tonight's arrangement was purely coincidently, but overall mutually beneficial." Roman murmured still working his finger tips against Seth's hips.

Seth frowned slightly but another soft moan ripped from his lips. Fuck Roman's fingers were fucking amazing. So much so that Seth's cock twitched again and he shifted under Roman's fingers. "Beneficial how?"

"They know I'm in the market for a few new models for my side business and said you fit the bill and might be interested." Roman said digging his finger tips in a little harder making one circle slightly larger then the ones before it, smirking when Seth's body went stiff momentarily.

"Side business?" Seth moaned out and then frowned. Why would he be interested in anything Roman did? The guys out by the car were nut jobs on top of everything else.

"I make instructional videos. For weight training and...Stuff."

"And stuff?" Seth grit out his body going stiff again.

"Relax." Roman chuckled. "No one is going to put a gun to your head." He said as his fingers continued to massage the curve in Seth's hips knowing he was driving the smaller man insane.

Seth moaned softly and twisted his hips slowly in Roman's grip, but jerked when Roman's fingers dipped lower getting very close to his groin. "Stop!" Seth hissed his cock now fully hard. "I'm…really fucking ticklish!" He grit out needing to stop the movement of Roman's hands before they moved a few inches lower. Roman did not need to know that Seth was sporting a major hard on. Roman's hands stilled but his breath still washed over the nape of Seth's neck, and he shivered despite himself. He almost moaned at the loss of Roman's hands on his body until a hard palm came down hard on his ass.

"Shy and ungrateful." Roman chuckled.

"That shit was beyond inappropriate." Seth growled.

"Hey I was just trying to help you relax." Roman laughed. "And just so you know a lot of what I'll be doing tonight you'll consider inappropriate."

Seth stiffened as ice washed though his veins. Since he was facing away from the door the soft slap of Roman's feet let him know that he had been left alone. He exhaled with a soft moan, hoping to get his cock to stand down, but Roman was back way too soon and the smell of leather became even stronger in the room and Seth stilled. Flogging time.


	3. Chapter 3

The music turned up a little louder but Seth was still able to hear Roman over it. "For times such as these." The Samoan man chuckled before moving back over to where Seth was restrained.

Seth wanted to throw some snarky retort back at him, but he liked the music…rough, raw and aggressive. He could see how it might inspire someone who had just picked up a whip. Seth absently rolled his hips into the warm leather wall in front of him biting back a moan. Fuck even with a beating looming his cock was ridiculously hard. And apparently begging for friction since his hips rolled forward into the wall again, but he froze at the sound of a soft growl behind him.

"Damn shy boy. You are one hell of a sight." Roman said lowly and the flogger connected to his palm with a rousing whap.

Seth stiffened from both the sound and Roman's remark. And also the fact that he could feel Roman's gaze on his body. Seth could feel him staring and the guy was obviously gay. Hell by the way he'd just had his hands on Seth body he had to be at least bi. No hetro man would ever touch another guy like that, but still Seth's cock was throbbing. It obviously didn't care about Roman's sexual preferences…but did Seth?

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the padded leather. He wasn't homophobic at all but he wasn't gay or even bi or bi curious himself. And he had never been in a situation like this…helplessly bound to a leather wall by a guy that was into guys. Seth grunted softly and shifted awkwardly, the movement inadvertently rubbing his cock against the leather yet again and ripping a low moan from his throat. He shuddered and absently repeated the movement.

Seth froze and his eyes snapped open at another low growl behind him and he could feel heat climbing up his face. Had Roman seen his little grind? Figured out that Seth was sporting a hard on? Fucking shit he had never been more humiliated in his life.

"You going to stand there all fucking night or are we going to get this shit over with." Seth bit out his cheeks burning from his blush.

"Suddenly so impatient." Roman chuckled. "Nice. But just so you know, this isn't going to be 'over with' any time soon." Roman said stepping up behind Seth again and gathering the smaller mans hair, fixing it in a knot at the base of his skull.

Seth heard the leather swish though the air seconds before the tails landed on the flat of his shoulders and he gasped, arching in surprise at the sting. He heard Roman chuckle and the whip landed across his shoulders again making his whole body go ridged and his teeth clenched tight.

"Ten sets of ten reps." Roman said swinging the whip near Seth's body but not making contact while he spoke. "Don't forget to breath." He said before picking up a smooth steady rhythm, his arm moving in a large sideways figure eight.

Seth sucked in his breath at the feel of the leather on his skin and considering the size of Roman's muscles and the mild delivery on his skin he knew Roman was going easy. It barely even stung. In no time Roman had finished the first set of ten paused momentarily and then started again.

One, two, three, four…seven, eight, nine, ten.

Seth inhaled deeply, this wasn't so bad and he figured he would get through it no problem.

One, two, three, four…seven, eight, nine, ten. Each hit landing perfectly in time with the music.

One, two, three, four…seven, eight, nine, ten. Again. And again. And again. Seth winced, his stomach clenching as the first doubts were sinking in because his back was really starting to sting. By the time Roman finished the remaining sets his shoulders were all but screaming and he exhaled a shuddering breath.

"Good." Roman said softly. "Let's go again."

Seth groaned gripping the chains holding him in place hard. He didn't think his back could take anymore, it was already burning like a son of a bitch, but at least he wasn't thinking about his cock anymore. He jerked against the restraints thankful that Roman had started back up on his thighs. One, two, three, four…seven, eight, nine, ten. Before long his hamstrings were on fire like his back and Seth could only imagine how red his skin was getting. He grimaced into the leather wall his hands clenching and unclenching around the chains.

One, two, three, four…seven, eight, nine, ten. By the eighth set his skin felt like hot coals and he was panting through the pain, sweat covering his body. One, two, three, four…seven, eight, nine, ten and Seth was writhing against the chains.

"You doing ok?" Roman murmured after finish the tenth rep on Seth's thighs, smirking when Seth shuddered and nodded tightly.

"Good boy." Roman murmured sliding his palms softly over Seth's ass, squeezing gently before patting him. As Roman stepped back Seth couldn't help but feel that Roman's little pat was a bit like a pool player calling his pocket and grit his teeth when the flogger landed across his ass.

"Ah! Fuck!" Seth bit out, cursing himself for not bracing sooner. Like both bouts before the first twenty lashes weren't terrible, but by the end of set six Seth was trembling. One, two, three, four…seven, eight, nine, ten. Set seven had his ass screaming like a son of a bitch and Seth twisted in his restraints feeling like he needed to get out of his own skin. At the end of set ten Seth was once again writhing in his bonds.

"Still good?" Roman asked stepping close once again.

"I'm standing aren't I?" Seth said grimacing and flexing his fingers around the chains.

"Alright. Going to start over on your back now." Roman said and stepped away again.

"Wait what? We're starting over?" Seth choked out straining against the chains.

"Mmhmm." Roman all but purred. "Don't want to stop now; we're almost to the good part."

"Good part?" Seth snarled still fighting the chains. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"No, but you're about to be. Deep breath pretty beautiful boy." Roman chuckled.

Seth bristled, that motherfucker did not just call him…_whap_…the flogger striking his raw shoulders interrupted his thoughts and Seth yelped out a strangled curse. His back was still burning and Seth thought there was no way he could handle any more of this.

"Fuck Roman." Seth panted tugging the chains again. "I can't do this. Seriously I can't."

"Yes Seth you can. And you're about to start loving it." Roman said still swinging. Two, three, four five…seven, eight, nine, ten.

"You're crazy!" Seth grit out his hands wrapped tightly around the chains holding him in place. "This is fucking torture."

"Mmm…Gonna start to hurt so good Seth." Roman said lowly still swinging. One, two, three, four…seven, eight, nine, ten.

"Good in what sense!" Seth groaned arching against the wall. "Cause it sure as shit ain't feeling good to me."

"Be patient. God man your such a pussy."

"Fuck you." Seth grit out wanting to punch Roman in the face.

"Is that an invite?" Roman asked chuckling while still swinging. One, two, three, four…seven, eight, nine, ten.

Seth grit his teeth hard. Fuck the burn was starting to spread though his body, the sting overwhelming yet morphing into something…else. Something equally intense but to Seth's surprise every new lash brought with it a tantalizing lick of fire, strangely enticing the heat coiled and writhed under his skin. Before Seth even knew it Roman had finished the set on his back and moved on to his thighs.

"You've started to feel it." Roman said starting up on Seth's hamstrings.

Seth moaned writhing in his restraints mindlessly. And that's exactly how he felt…mindless, lost beneath the feelings licking under his skin. One, two, three, four. The tails of the flogger slapping his thighs might as well have been hot tongues flicking and teasing their way to his cock. What the fuck was happening to him? His hips started to rock against the wall again as his breath ripped from his lungs and his fingers clenched and unclenched the chains. His cock was harder now then at any point tonight.

"Your ass ready to take another round?" Roman asked finished the set on Seth's thighs watching the smaller man writhe against the padded leather wall.

"Fuuuuuuck" Seth moaned sagging in the chains.

"Oh come on. You're liking it now." Roman laughed and Seth didn't even bother to argue. Fact was he kind of, sort of, maybe…did like it. Which made absolutely no sense; he was getting flogged for fucks sake. The first lash landed on his as with a biting sting and a loud whap.

"Fuck!" Seth moaned again, the contact felt way too close to his cock. Every bite of leather sent heat to all the right places on his body. It was like the nerve endings on his ass were directly connected to his cock and in no time it was pulsing from the pleasure. One, two, three, four…Seth ground his hips against the leather wall, his toes curling and he didn't even fucking care if Roman saw him. He needed friction and those lashes were spurring him on, tormenting him. It felt like every one of them was slicking over both his cock and balls, along his abs and teasing his nipples. His scalp tingled and he was on the verge of a serious meltdown. One, two, three, four.

"Roman. Fuck oh my god." Seth moaned, his body consumed by the pleasure. It was too much sensation and Seth was like an addict wanting more. Needing more. No wait…What the fuck? He needed it to stop. His want to continue didn't make any sense to him. He couldn't take it but yet he still wanted too even though his body was barely handling it. It was completely overwhelming torturous bliss. Seth screamed at an exceptionally powerful hit and his cock was all but raging for release. His fingers fisted the chains tight and his toes curled hard into the floor. The flogging abruptly stopped and the music came to a halt.

"Seth? How are you doing." Roman's rich deep voice sounded close to Seth's ear and all he could do was groan in response as his hips rocked against the leather wall.

"You want more?" Roman chuckled and his breath fanned Seth's ear.

"Unnnggh." Seth moaned unable to form any words, his hips still working the wall.

"Mmm. You don't know do you?" Roman asked and Seth rolled his forehead back and forth against the leather, the best he could do at a headshake. Truth was he really didn't know. A very real part of him, which included his cock, wanted Roman to keep going. But another part, the one that valued his sanity, was desperate for it to stop, and still his hips rocked against the leather. Seth opened his eyes as he heard Roman move, and the taller man leaned his shoulder against the wall inches from Seth's own, a smirk on his face, his body glistening with sweat just like Seth's, his grey eyes watching Seth with unconcealed hunger.

"You want more badly but don't think you can take it." Roman stated.

"Yeah." Seth said lowly and swallowed hard, nodding. "How can that be?"

"Confliction." Roman said smugly. "Of the wall." He finished and Seth just stared at him for a second before he started laughing. Roman brushed a little bit of hair that escaped the knot out of Seth's eyes before running a finger down his back. Seth hissed at the contact and then moaned. His skin felt tight and way too sensitive, even the faintest touch was sending sparks right to his cock.

"Listen Seth." Roman said his expression sobering as he pulled his hand away. "The deal, what your boys wanted…was for me to work you until you came."


	4. Chapter 4

**Never noticed before but Dolph Ziggler has really pretty eyes**

* * *

><p>"What?" Seth squeaked his body tensing as Roman brought a water bottle to his lips, and he sucked down the water down like it was a life line.<p>

"That was the arrangement." Roman shrugged as he pulled the bottle away. "To work you until you came."

"Is that even p-possible?" Seth stuttered as an aftershock of pleasure from the flogging rocked his body.

"Depends on the person. Some can get off pretty fast. Others…well…it could take a bit longer. If it even happens at all." Roman said scratching his cheek before putting his finger back on Seth's back, running it down his spine slowly then over the curve of his ass and down his thigh. He smirked when Seth moaned and rocked his hips again.

"Do you think it could happen with me?" Seth panted, the fire that Romans finger brought sliding along his skin making him crazy again.

"It's hard to say. Everyone is different but one thing I do know? Those who are new to this stuff usually take awhile. And even then I can't promise it will work, sometimes the mental intensity of it all becomes a physical limitation."

"Fuck." Seth grit out still struggling to catch his breath. His hips rocked against the wall again and he moaned at the contact. His face flushed as hot as his back at the sound he had let slip with Roman standing less then a foot away looking at him.

"You blush a lot. I love it." Roman chuckled running a finger down Seth's cheek gently.

Surprisingly the comment didn't bother Seth… He had too much else on his mind, like what was still ahead of him: Getting flogged to the brink of orgasm but never getting off. "I'm so fucked." He whispered closing his eyes and resting his head against he leather wall again.

"Listen Seth, a deal is a deal and I never go back on my word. I promised your boys that I would flog you and make you cum, and that I would make it take awhile. The rest of the details though, were left with some room for interpretation."

"What…What does that mean?" Seth asked having to stop to clear his throat. He moaned again when Roman's finger roamed down his back again to tease his ass, licks of heat running right to his cock and balls at the contact. He rocked his hips again needing friction, he needed to fucking cum.

"It means I could get the job done using…other methods. I've technically already flogged you so now I just need to drive you crazy and then let you blow." Roman grinned squeezing Seth's ass gently before resuming gently tracing the curves of his ass getting closer and closer to Seth' crack.

Seth struggled to wrap his brain around what Roman had just said, but that fingertip roaming closer to his hole wasn't making it easy on him. "Uhh...I don't know. I mean…" Seth swallowed hard and looked away from Roman. Fuck he didn't even know what he was trying to say. Clearly Roman's proposition was more doable then getting whipped with no end in sight. That in itself could drive him insane, quite literally, but Seth was pretty sure that by agreeing to what Roman was offering he would be crossing a line. A fucking huge line and just thinking about it made him restless for reasons he wasn't ready to admit. No. No fucking way he could do it.

But fuck, he couldn't take any more of the flogging. He still hadn't mentally recovered from before, from what he had been feeling, and he suspected that deep down he never really would. He wasn't stupid and he already knew that wanted to try it again one day, but that day wasn't today. So where did that leave him? With not many options, that's where. In fact he really only had one option and that one option just might set him on a path to feelings he was not yet ready to acknowledge, not yet. And not like this.

Seth sighed and looked back toward Roman beyond ready to say fuck this I'm done, and he was pretty sure that Roman would let him go. He was also pretty sure that the guy wouldn't lie for him though. If those jackasses came back and asked what happened, and Seth would confidently bet both his balls that they would, even though betting is what got him into this in the first place, Roman would tell them the honest truth; that Seth hadn't taken his end of the deal to completion.

"I won't hurt you Seth. Well no more then I already have." Roman said reading the indecision all over Seth's face. "Shit I'll make it amazing."

Seth winced slightly, his brain wrapping around this new information. Amazing did sound good, especially when the alternative was a mind-body war. Maybe what Roman was offering wasn't that big a deal. He was probably just way over thinking things, which he had been accused of a lot. In this situation the end would simply justify the means.

And that was his answer, Seth realized. Roman finishing him off wasn't a big deal. Just two people working together….admittedly one working harder then the other…to bring the desired outcome. Release. Nothing but anatomical cause and effect…It should be that bad and hell maybe it would actually be amazing like Roman had promised. Seriously, how bad could an orgasm be? And truly the bottom line was the same. Seth would be cumming at the hands of Roman.

"Ok." Seth said softly ducking his head behind his arm as much as he could blushing again.

"That's my bashful boy." Roman said smiling wickedly before moving out of Seth's view.

"Great. I've graduated from shy to bashful." Seth groaned rolling his eyes but not lifting his head.

Roman's deep laughter sounded around the room and Seth scowled, irritably grinding his hips against he wall again. He sucked in his breath, the sensation quickly chasing his ire away…maybe if he rocked fast enough he could cum without Roman's help.

"Stop that." Roman growled before his palm connected with Seth's ass causing him to hiss at the sensation but still his hips. He frowned at a loud humming sound and the wall vibrated under his body.

"The hell is that." Seth asked jerking his head back.

"You're whipping post changing positions."

"Changing positions?" Seth asked as the walls upper half started to move, bending in half right at Seth's hips. "Woah what the fuck?"

"Hope you're somewhat limber." Roman said smirking watching the wall pull Seth's body into position.

"What the hell is this thing?" Seth asked a little warily as his body was bent over. "I thought you were going to untie me."

"This thing is one of my favorite contraptions." Roman said after pulling a 'yeah right' face at Seth's comment about untying him. "Keeps subjects nice and secure for some really great exchanges. Not that there's much back and forth going on, its usually pretty much one sided." Roman chuckled.

Seth tensed gripping the chain hard, his upper body bent at a ninety degree angle and the wall was still pulling him down. He could feel his sweaty skin sticking to the leather, his hamstrings getting taut, his calf muscles stretching to their limits as he winced and shifted awkwardly. Finally the wall stopped moving, Seth's hips and legs still perpendicular but the top half of his body was bent down at about forty five degrees. His cock was pined against his abs but he blushed again as he realized how exposed his balls and hole were.

"You're such a fucking perv." Seth grit out glaring over his shoulder at Roman.

"You have no idea shy boy. But don't worry I'm a fun perv and you'll like what I do to you." Roman chuckled his hand roaming over his chest in anticipation.

Seth dropped his head and heard Roman's soft footfalls approaching him, and then his warm hands palmed the backs of his tender spread thighs. He hissed at the contact, fresh heat rising from the touches shooting right to his cock…and his hole. Seth sucked in his breath and it turned into moan. "Shit…my skin is so fucking sensitive." He moaned out.

"You should see how red you are." Roman murmured, gently rubbing Seth's thighs clearly knowing what he was doing to the smaller mans body. "I'm going to bet something else of yours is feeling just as sensitive." Roman said softly moving his hand along the inside of Seth's thigh and his fingers circled his cock pulling it gently down into view. "Damn Seth. You have a pretty cock." Roman murmured.

Seth blushed yet again, as much from Romans comment as from his grip, but at this point there wasn't any point in telling Roman to let go. Their new agreement clearly warranted plenty of touching. Seth sucked in his breath and held it, closing his eyes as Roman stroked his cock, blowing it out quickly when Roman's other hand joined in…warm calloused fingers curling around his balls. He shivered as Roman spoke telling him that he loved the fact that Seth was hairless down there and he pressed his forehead into the padded leather determined to mindlessly ride out the sensations of another mans hands on his body. Slowly Seth started rocking his hips in time with Romans stroking on his cock, biting back a moan at the feeling of a calloused thumb circling the tip of his cock.

"Argh fuck." Seth moaned as Roman made sexy approving noses in the back of his throat as he played with Seth's balls, lazily rolling and fingering each one before moving his fingers up to tease the sensitive flesh between Seth's hole and his balls. Seth squirmed, this felt way too good and he was going to get off way too fast…yet another source of humiliation for him and his ass cheeks clenched…it was too much stimulation.

"You've got a frisky ass." Roman growled abandoning Seth's cock and balls in favor of palming his ass. "I like." He hissed squeezing.

Seth winced at the pleasure burn, his cock jerking. "Fuck!" He screamed arching in pain as Romans palm connected to his ass hard.

"Ohh stop whining." Roman chuckled pulling a silk scarf from his pocket. "Now to get you set up."

Seth tensed as the scarf settled over his eyes…this just kept getting better and better, he though bitterly. "To help you focus on the pleasure I give you." He heard Roman say and he couldn't help the snaky reply that slipped off his lips. "Uh huh. Thanks for stating the obvious." Seth said and bit back a cry when Romans palm connected to his ass again.

"Shy and sarcastic?" Roman chuckled.

"Fuck off."

"Ohh I'll be doing that soon enough. But um…not to myself." Romans reply had Seth biting back a snarl and another snarky retort. Just the thought of Roman working him like that sent a shiver down his spine. Seth yelped when Romans fingers circled his balls again and he felt a band fasten around their base cinching tightly.

"So you don't cum too soon, since you definitely would." Roman said fingering the ring around Seth's balls gently as the smaller man blushed yet again. "Alright I think you're good to go."

"Great."

"Ohh yeah." Seth heard Roman say and then he heard the sound of a bottle cap quietly unscrewing. A second later he felt Romans wet finger slid across his lips.

"Taste." Roman demanded and Seth licked the sweet substance off Roman's finger.

"Dare I ask what that is?" Seth asked after letting Romans finger slide out of his mouth.

"Corn syrup. Thinned down real good it makes an awesome condiment."

"W-wait what? C-condiment?" Seth stuttered out his breath catching.

"Mmm. With you all spread out like a mouth watering buffet there will be no denying myself a taste of you."

Seth squirmed. Ohh fuck that meant mouth on skin contact…Roman's mouth on the skin of his cock and balls…and probably his hole too. "Roman wait." Seth said pulling against the chains again. "I don't think…" Seth sucked in his breath his words getting cut off at the feeling of cool liquid on his balls.

"Seth?" Roman murmured.

"Yeah?" Seth whispered back.

"I'm going to need you to shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>The best way to thank someone for their writing is to leave a review.<strong>

**There are a thousand views on this...Don't be ungreatful take the time to say something. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DO NOT AVOID YOUR HOMEWORK! That was my best 'mom voice.' :p**

**Thank you to all of you for reviewing. I'm the type that even if you aren't sure of something tell me anyway. Tell me the direction you DON'T want it to go if your unsure of something and I'll be honest with you and tell you if its heading there so you don't have to waist your time or read something that you'll hate…sadface ****if you hate my stuff though! :p I like the feedback, it's one of the main reasons I post stuff up here honestly, and if that's petty then I am proud to be petty. Yes I like seeing the positives but I'm also the type that likes the negatives when it comes to my writing. I use too many run on sentences? (hint hint) Tell me and I'll try…maybe…to work on it. I know I like my stuff, I want to know what other people like too. If the story line is not your cup of tea then no hard feelings move on with a hey your creative but your brand of creative is too crazy for me! (Trust me I know my stuff is not for everyone especially when I'm in a bad mood) But if you do enjoy it let me know. Yes it's a creative outlet but I have scores of friends who will read my stuff and give face to face feed back on it if I want to go that route. I like sharing on here because as I said I like knowing what other people like also and I can kind of tailor my stories to what the majority likes. As anyone who's read reviews on my stories knows I often try to work what people leave in feedback into the story, THAT'S the kind of writer I am and if asking for the feedback is bad…Then baby I am bad to the bone.**

**Apparently that is in bad taste and low class, to ask for reviews since an author shouldn't be asking anyone to take a couple of seconds to leave feedback, regardless of the reason. It's whatever as I said everyone is entitled to their own opinions, but you honestly don't need to hide behind the guest tag to do it, paper thin excuse or not...THAT my darling, sparkles and shines as low class. It's your opinion, don't be afraid to stand by it, be associated with it and all the backlash that comes with it. Hell if its something you're so adamant about as to bash another writer over, own that shit and welcome the chance to sway people to your reasoning.**

**You all can read said review, its up there, and its not a harsh review by any means, they did in fact give a bit of feedback about my writing and I wouldn't mind some pointers on how to take my writing from not half bad to pretty good if anyone is willing to share any. They took the time to bash about my asking for reviews while cryptialy saying something about not criticizing my work because people seem to enjoy it, and if they do that's good for them. I don't understand the reason for not leaving the criticism about the writing (which is what reviews are supposed to be for right? Good criticism, bad criticism, whatever I don't mind) but took the time to harp on the fact that I asked people to leave their opinions on the piece. Anyway, I personally don't see the reason that asking someone to leave feedback is low class…and if it is then that person must think there are A LOT of low class writers on here…which might be the real reason for the guest tag. But that's only a guess I have no real facts to back that up, it's purely speculation on my part.**

**THAT is MY opinion, that its perfectly fine to ask for reviews to try an better your stories, especially when it looks like people are reading it but not saying anything about it. It's out there with my name written all over it and I'll happily debate it with anyone in an adult manor. While I find 'your momma' jokes and 'you're an idiot because of this' sayings childishly funny I wont employ them in an argument…unless you ask nicely. I find it much more productive to give examples, cause, effects and facts, rather then just saying "hey that's low class and you shouldn't do it because it takes away from it" when offering an opinion. What exactly does it take away if I may be so bold as to ask. Anyone is free to answer that by the way, I'm curious about other people's views...And we're all friends here, working toward a common goal of entertainment we don't need to hide. The part about being grateful for the views is valid, and I am in fact grateful for it however, it doesn't help me make anything better. I myself and some other's I know of (huggles!) have looked at stories and then fled them because sometimes things get in the way…like a three year old in my case…or the writer hasn't even sent the thing through spell check and it makes my eyes bleed. I try not to do that anymore…my first story was BAAAAAD though…Don't go looking for it you won't find it! BUT someone left me the feedback about it and I fixed it. Mostly. Sort of.**

**Creative outlet or not I want it to be the best it can be and I feel I achieve that more when I actually know what people are thinking. Lots of people are shy and need that little prod of knowing the writer WANTS them to say something to do it. I've had quite a few people say that to me over the past couple of months I've been posting things. Was the last line taken out of contest by some people? Obviously it was by at least one, since writing doesn't let you hear vocal inflection. Did it sound like I was bullying you all? It might have, and while I'll fully admit to posting multiple things in a day if people let me know they enjoy it, I'm pretty sure I've never not posted something because I haven't gotten any reviews on it. I could be wrong though. But hey this bully even puts things out when she wants nothing more then curl up under my puppies and sleep. I would have happily done this over PM's or whatever, but since that person chose to hide behind the guest tag I had to put it out here for everyone, so sorry for that, but it does raise an interesting debate doesn't it? I'm half tempted to start something just so we can debate it away from a story. I'm pretty sure you can post multiple times if you sign out and then just type your pen name into the box before you post it. Ohh and sorry if I've turned any of you away by asking for reviews! **

**TL/DNR (To Long/Did Not Read) version…My opinion is that it is perfectly fine to ask for reviews to better your work while someone else who wanted to remain anonyms thinks its low class and takes away from 'it' (I'm guessing reading a story?) to do so and I'm curious what others think. Now on to the next chapter from your resident loud and proud low class writer and bully! I am obviously not a star…WWE would be so ashamed of me.**

* * *

><p>Seth sucked in his breath as he heard Roman drop into a squat behind him, strong hands latching onto his thighs. Seth winced at the sting from the contact, his entire body going taut at the feeling of the most incredible wet heat settling over both his balls.<p>

"Fuuuuck" Seth hissed jerking on the chains again. The feel of Roman's mouth and tongue on his balls was indescribable, and no girl had ever done this to him before. Not that he had been with a ton of girls but the ones he had been with had been let downs at most and short lived at best…none of them ever seemed to get him going but at the time he hadn't really thought about why.

Seth sucked in his breath at the feel of Roman's warm hands rising up to palm his ass, spreading them wide at their base, his thumbs stroking the sensitive strip between his hole and his balls that were still in Romans mouth. They teased him; grazing blunt nails over his skin and holy fuck that felt amazing. Roman continued to suckle him, his tongue gently circling each of Seth's balls separately again and again, his thumbs still wandering that sensitive strip of skin just barely grazing Seth's hole each time them made a sweep. Fuck this felt sooooo gooood.

Romans mouth released his balls and Seth felt another cool drizzle on the underside of the head of his cock, right in the sensitive V since it was pointing toward the floor. His hips twisted in anticipation until Romans hand gripped his cock and that amazing heat descended again taking the head of Seth's cock between surprisingly soft lips.

"Fuuuuuuck" Seth moaned out. "That feels amazing." Seth sighed and bit back an unhappy whimper when Roman relinquished his cock almost immediately.

Fresh syrup trickled down the sensitive skin between his hole and his balls and Seth squirmed again as Roman palmed the bottom of his ass again spreading him wide. His tongue flicked against the base of Seth's balls and the smaller man jerked in his bonds. Roman smirked and repeated the movement only stopping when Seth whimpered, moving on flicking his tongue along the base of Seth's cock gently.

"Unnngghhhh fuck!" Seth whimpered as Roman moved back to kiss at the skin between his hole and his balls, and his whole body bucked and jerked when Roman nipped him there. And of course Seth's reaction prompted Roman to repeat the action relentlessly because Seth responded the exactly same way each and every time.

"Fuck you're a fun one." Roman chuckled keeping his lips firmly against Seth's skin.

Seth growled at that but to be fair he kind of liked how Roman was so interested in his body's reactions…because holy fuck was Seth's body interested in what Roman was doing to it. So much so if he weren't so engrossed in the pleasure he would probably find it downright disturbing. And engrossed he was…so much so that he didn't even care anymore that he was bent over like a slut.

"Can't wait to eat you out." Seth heard Roman growl, right before his mouth left his skin along with one of his hands. He sucked in his breath, reading the writing on the wall when another bit of syrup drizzled onto his hole. Roman was going to put his mouth on him _there_, a mouth that had been driving him crazy, and the thought of having it anywhere near his ass bordered on scary for Seth. Warm hands gripped the lower half of his cheeks and spread them almost unbearably wide and Seth tensed. Roman's thumbs slid over his ass and inward, stroking softly over his tight pucker and Seth let out a soft moan despite himself. Roman's low growl had him instinctively clenching his cheeks together.

"Do that again." Roman hissed spreading Seth open wide, and without thinking Seth obeyed the command, trying to clench his ass shut as Romans fingers held him open.

"Fuck Seth. That's so fucking hot, your little hole exposed and twitching like this. So mouthwatering and vulnerable." Roman growled sliding his thumbs over the tight little pucker again. "Gonna devour this, and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me." Roman hissed so close that Seth felt his breath wash over his clenched hole.

Seth winced behind his blindfold, Roman was really getting into this and the thought made his stomach clench with equal parts horror and arousal. And that thought scared him…that he was actually turned on by this too. He rocked his hips against the wall in conflicted anticipation squirming against Roman's hold. There was no way he was enjoying this beyond just the physical, he wasn't gay so that wasn't…

The tip of Roman's tongue banished all his thoughts, just one hot flick over his vulnerable hole. Seth sucked in his breath, his ass clenching tightly even as another lick came, followed by another along with some gentle swirls. Seth's heart pounded in his chest, he had been completely unprepared for the powerful stimulation, alien but seemingly completely natural. So wrong but so arousingly right, and Seth couldn't help the way his hips shifted with need.

"Fuck Seth." Roman growled whit his lips still against the skin of his hole. "You taste so fucking good." He heard Roman's low snarl but could only manage some whimpers in reply. He was too caught up on the feeling of Roman's mouth latched onto his tender hole, his flattened tongue sweeping over it. Seth's whole body shivered, the feelings unreal and the hungry slurping noises coming from Roman were kinky as fuck and his cock twitched. Seth moaned low when Roman's tongue began to curl back, flicking the tip against his hole again. It teased, tickled, and repeatedly prodded against Seth's hole. It wanted in and its ministrations were driving Seth crazy, making him writhe and moan, pulling on the chains while cursing a blue streak. Roman's grip on his ass tightened with a snarl at his movements and Seth tensed. Roman's tongue was getting to aggressive, his mouth sucking to fast and even too hard.

"Roman." Seth moaned out needing the larger man to ease off, and even though Roman growled clearly unhappy at having to give up his treat, he broke the seal of his lips on Seth's ass. His tongue however immediately went back to licking and flicking over him, and Seth's body shivered once again at the pleasure.

"Ohhhhh f-f-f-fuuuuuuuck" Seth whimpered unable to do anything as Roman's tongue lapped at his hole like a junkie with an ice cream cone made of pure crack. He panted and squirmed, his cock throbbing and his balls aching to be free of the ring restricting them while it felt like Roman was eating him alive. But fuck if it didn't feel good and he was floored by that thought. Few things in his life had felt so good, and at the moment he was hard pressed to even think of one. His toes curled and his hands fisted, yanking on the chains and if he panted any faster he might hyperventilate.

"Roman." Seth moaned. "That feels so…fuuuuuuck…" Seth's words cut off on a strangled curse as Roman's tongue pushed inside him. He had been so lost in the sensations Roman was piling on him that he had totally relaxed his ass and Roman's tongue had slipped right in. His body clenched reflexively at the intrusion, which did nothing to deter Roman's tongue but did make his ass burn like a son of a bitch. Seth hissed out his breath shifting his hips trying to shake off Roman's tongue, but the larger man just griped his ass tighter, pushing his tongue in deeper. It darted around inside him, twisting and curling, the base of Romans tongue stretching him like Seth had never been stretched before.

"Fuck! Roman!" Seth grit out still twisting his hips. "That fucking hurts!" He whimpered, and as if snapping out of a drug induced frenzy Roman froze, slowly and gently withdrawing his tongue.

"Fuck Seth, I forgot you're a virgin ass. I'm sorry." Roman murmured placing soothing kisses to Seth's abused hole.

"Yeah, and I'd like to stay that way." Seth whimpered, sagging against the wall.

"Mmm, we'll see about that."

"What's that supposed to mean? It's not something that's up for debate." Seth grit out.

"Just not convinced you'll still feel that way in a minute." Roman said sliding his hands soothingly over Seth's thighs and cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll go slow this time, do it right. You just tasted so fucking good I lost my head."

Seth had no idea what to say to that so he just rocked his hips, sort of in thanks to the compliment but mostly he needed the friction the leather was giving him. The rimming had blown his mind for the most part and his cock was screaming for release.

"Stop." Roman growled pinning Seth's cock to the wall, stilling his movements and running his thumb softly over the tip. "Or I'll break out the duct tape."

Seth's eyes widened behind the blindfold…Roman wouldn't…would he?

* * *

><p><strong>The best way to thank a writer is to leave a review. Don't be a lemon…be a reviewer!<strong>

**And the chapter is totally a few words longer then the rant...just fyi 'grumbles'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to do this again but the debater in me can't let some things slide x.x you'll see in a second! But this should be the last time if that person is true to their word lol. Ohh I would totally threaten to withhold chapters until papers are written but it would probably start a whole other 'writers shouldn't do XYZ' rant by someone...DO YOUR HOME WORK! :p Anyway.**

1. _If I happen to get called out for doing this anonymously it's because I have no interest in getting involved in a flame war with any readers as I know it happens when trying to defend an author they've grown attached to_. **This was in this person's first review.**

_I don't have a account. _**This was the start of this person's second review. So um…Which is it? No account or you're doing it under a guest tag to prevent a flame war? And if you truly do not have an account, what was with all the bs about wanting to prevent a flame war? Me thinks somebody is hiding, What do you guys think?**

2. _I said you bullied them, which isn't calling you a bully but what you said was a bullying tactic. _**Um…Anyone else want to take a stab at this one because seriously…What the ever loving fuck did I just read there. I'm bullying you guys but they weren't calling me a bully. Yeah ok then. Back peddling at its finest!**

_3. You do have a lot of grammatical errors and it would make your stories more readable without them. Maybe ask a reviewer to beta for you. I know you want to put stuff out fast to keep people happy, but having a beta look everything over (or just doing it yourself) would do your work a service. I'm sorry that I can't pull out specific examples now aside from you saying "anonyms" for anonymous, greatful instead p grateful and telling people not to take things out of contest, but I don't expect you to have a beta read a rant so is say work on your homonym issues(you're/your), the double negatives in the work and maybe looking to see where you can fix half sentences that need a comma to connect to a short sentence that you've put a period before. Just food for thought as you asked for how to make it more than half bad._

**I have a lot of grammatical errors but the only ones this person was able to point out even after griping about how they take away from my work are A) in the AN or B) a your/you're error? This person must think there are a lot of fucking terrible works out there if those things constitute making mine 'half bad.' I see them all the time we are all in the your/you're club lol. How this person gets through anything is beyond me if those things destroy writing. Did anyone else find the double negatives they were talking about? And as for the 'short sentences' they are complete thoughts by themselves designed to make you think about them…Which obviously failed in one person's case…Probably because they were looking for something to pick about. At best...grasping at straws. At worst...grasping at straws. Would have done better to use my own run on sentence example.**

**There's more but those were the big things I wanted to touch on, you all can read the other review its still there! I can't quite shake the feeling from the way certain things are worded that these reviews reek of jealousy. It could be my imagination, but the nit pickings over small things and the constant droning about views and the way they went on to say things about other writers (themselves?) and the time they take to do this that and whatever but don't get the views/reviews I do…Weeeeeell to quote a friend of mine…"Yes. The person is jealous. She's looking at the number of views you have and is pea-green with envy. Her skin-tone is probably starting to resemble the wicked witch of the west. Hope it doesn't rain near her any time soon!" Wuve you! Instead of bitching about people who do ask for reviews maybe they should ask people to review for themselves? Seriously people even flat out said they don't do it unless reminded! Bad people! :p**

**Sad I lost a reader though, even though it was such a hardship to get through my stories for them because of all the errors! Whatever if that's the case then me calling them out for their remarks was doing them a favor. Not my fault they can't handle it. I found the back peddling most entertaining, and I am sort of going to miss it.**

**Honestly the way they opened with the fact that they can overlook an obviously rushed attitude with all the little digs... It almost felt like they were implying that the only reason anyone reads anything I write is because I update almost every day, but I could be wrong. What do you guys think? Do my chapters read like they were rushed to you? Would you still love me if I didn't update every day? :p**

**Ohh by the way there are bunches of good stories without smut in them! But I'm glad you're enjoying something out of your norm from me! Anyway on to my next horribly and obviously rushed and pitifully crafted chapter!**

* * *

><p>The sound of a bottle cap snapping open behind him made Seth jerk, and he hissed as cold thick gel landed on his pucker. Roman smoothed it around his tight ring of muscle and Seth quivered at the touch. Lube was his friend and Seth allowed his body to relax a little. It felt like his muscles had been stretched tight for days with how hard he had been clenching up. He sighed as more of the lube landed on his ass and Romans fingers followed along behind, and it was hard for him to wrap his brain around the fact that so much pleasure could come from one measly little hole.<p>

"Gonna work some inside you soon." Roman murmured increasing the presser of his fingers across Seth's ass, and it didn't hurt any so he let it go without a word.

"Going inside now." Roman said and another large glob of lube landed on his hole. "Bear down on my finger." Roman murmured, and Seth took a deep breath before pushing back slowly. A second and barely even a sting later Roman was inside. Not by much, maybe his first knuckle but it still made Seth clench up.

"Relax babe. It'll feel really good if you do." Roman murmured and Seth grit his teeth. Babe? Seriously? Ohh whatever, Roman could call him Sally Sunshine if he would just let Seth cum. Instead of saying anything he just nodded and tried to relax as Roman eased further inside.

"Nice. Half of my finger is inside you now." Roman murmured and Seth breathed deeply trying to get used to the feeling. He grunted and squirmed a little before forcing himself to stay still as Roman pushed harder, a row of knuckles bumping against Seth's ass.

"Home sweet home." Roman said soothingly. "You good?"

Seth just nodded again and concentrated on keeping his ass relaxed, because fuck if he wanted a repeat of before with Romans tongue. Slowly Roman's finger moved inside him, and Seth went utterly still at the strange sensation. He could feel it probing at him, feeling him out and a few seconds later he grazed something that had Seth jerking in his bonds. "Woah." Seth grit out raising his head slightly.

"Jackpot." Roman chuckled and nudged the spot again, stroking over it slowly.

"Ohhh fuuuuck." Seth moaned his body going ridged again. "What the fuck are you doing!"

"Playing with your g-spot." Roman chuckled.

Seth winced at that admission. Roman had just found his infamous prostate, but son of a bitch did it feel good. Better then good even, it felt fantastic, and Roman was teasing it nice and slow making Seth delirious. His cock pulsed, his balls protested their binding and Romans finger grew more persistent making Seth actually throb with need, his hips rocking of their own accord.

"Roman!" Seth panted. "Ohh fuck, ohh fuck, ohh fucking shit!"

"Mmm. Pretty much." Seth heard Roman's reply but the larger man didn't let up on him, actually moving faster now. He couldn't stop the moans and grunts leaving his lips as his cock pulsed with need and his balls tried to lift, his orgasm was building and if he hadn't been wearing that ring he would have cum.

Seth panted as Roman's finger slid out of him, and he clenched his teeth when more lube dropped onto his hole along with two of Romans fingers. He hissed at the larger intrusion but was quickly distracted from the slight sting when Roman's fingers found their mark. Seth moaned helplessly, the blindfold making each sensation even more pronounced and incredibly intense. He could actually feel the pads of Roman's finger tips stroking that little nub inside him, prodding, teasing, rubbing, and every nerve in his ass felt like it was alive and each graze of Romans fingers felt like a tongue licking and tormenting his cock. He was soon squirming so hard that Roman actually laughed out loud.

"Fuck Seth. You're a wanton little thing. Fucking shit look at you go." Roman chuckled still working over the smaller mans prostate.

"Roman." Seth mewled the larger mans name unashamedly. "You're driving me crazy I need to cum so bad." He whimpered.

"Mmm…I know Sethie." Was the answer Seth heard but of course Roman didn't stop, and Seth's mouth fell open as he gasped for breath, his cock twitching with each of Romans strokes now. He figured his balls were blue now, bound so tightly that he couldn't release.

"Please!" Seth begged pulling helplessly on the chains binding him.

"Soon."

Seth panted harder as he heard Roman shift behind him, the slight thud on the floor letting him know the bigger man had sunk to his knees again. He sucked in his breath as he felt warm breath ghost over his cock, and Roman's fingers inside him slowed a little as his free hand gripped Seth's cock and pulled it to his lips, taking just the tip in his mouth and sucking softly.

"Ohhhhhhh god…." Seth moaned out brokenly as Roman took his cock deeper into his mouth, the suction getting harder. Instinctively Seth's hips started to pump, and he could feel Roman's nose bumping against his tortured balls, and even that felt fucking good. He swiveled his hips a little, needing more friction and Roman growled in approval, the sound sending vibrations up Seth's cock making him moan again, his eyes rolling back. Roman's mouth, his tongue, his two fingers in his ass were driving Seth crazy and he bucked his hips hard. He was close. So fucking close.

"Take that thing off my nuts!" He whimpered, and the only reply he got was a slight shake of Roman's head while his cock was still inside his mouth. "Please!" Seth mewled, all but crying when Roman pulled his mouth slowly from his cock.

"No! Please don't stop I'm so fucking close." Seth whimpered rocking his hips against the wall, a poor substitute for Roman's mouth.

"That's why I can't keep going." Roman said slapping Seth's burning red ass. "Need to give your cock a break. Besides there's still so much fun to be had." He said and more cool gel found Seth's hole with Roman's fingers still buried inside. And fuck if even the sound of Roman's fingers moving in and out of him wasn't erotic. Seth writhed in agonizing ecstasy, the way pleasure was shooting from his prostate to his cock and making it pulse was not much of a break. He dropped his face into the leather of the wall, his hips pumping automatically in time with Roman's fingers in his ass.

"Need that break. Too much Roman it's too much." Seth panted and warm lips settled onto his whip burned ass, sucking gently at the tender flesh, and the pleasure pain combo about fried Seth's brain. The one coherent thought that remained was that Roman had better not leave a hickey on his fucking ass. But that thought bolted when Roman's teeth joined in and bit down lightly.

"Ahh!" Seth yelped and jerked against the chains. "What the fuck! You just fucking bit me!"

"And you tasted mighty fine." Roman chuckled.

"Your suck a jackass!" Seth laughed and maneuvered his hand to flip Roman off before yanking hard on the chains. "Just get me fucking off Roman! Just let me fucking cum for fucks sake it's been long enough!"

"Says you." Was Romans reply but his fingers slowed to a less punishing pace. Despite Roman's considerate gesture, Seth's prostate was so sensitive that even the slightest contact had his body quaking.

"Uunnnnnggggh! F-f-f-f-f-fuuuuuuck!" Seth whimpered unable to do anything but take it. After what felt like hours later yet way too soon, Romans fingers slipped free and Seth slumped in relief. His hips continued to move though, rocking against the wall even with nothing inside him, his need to cum overwhelming.

"Please." Seth whimpered uncaring how needy he sounded.

"It's barely been ten minutes Sethie. You've got a ways to go." Roman chuckled and stood after palming Seth's ass gently. Seth mewled pitifully still uncaring about how needy he sounded and rocked his hips harder against the wall.

"Fuck. Maybe I could…bend the rules a little more." Roman said softly.

"Fuck! Anything! I'll do anything just…please…" Seth whimpered.

"Anything?" Roman murmured. "Even…take my cock in your ass?"

* * *

><p><strong>The best way to thank a writer is to leave a review! Don't be a lemon! Be a reviewer!<strong>

**Ohh BTW PP will be updated on Fridays from now on, I don't know when a Lies muse will strike and I'm not going to start anything new at the moment sorry o.O ****The only reason I can give you a time table on PP is beacuse its scratched out in a notebook from when I was sick and I just have to decipher it and get it typed...I really should have gone on to med school...I have doctors handwriting...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some family issues have come up and I really don't know when I'll be able to update anything for at least two weeks. My little girl turned four on Sunday so that's why there was nothing over the weekend and then chiz it the fan so…I'll try to get things out but I cant make any guarantees.**

* * *

><p>"What?" Seth froze immediately at Romans question.<p>

"I want you so fucking bad, shy boy." Roman growled. "Let me take you. When I get off, I'll let you come too. Deal officially settled."

Seth felt the blood drain from his face. This was one seriously huge thing to agree to for more then one reason. Just two of Roman's fingers made him feel stretched too wide; too obscenely full and surely his cock would be at least twice that girth. Just the thought of it sent shivers down Seth's spine even as he was conflicted about it. Could he handle Roman's cock? Should he even try? But fuck he needed to cum so fucking badly. Just this once he rationalized, then never again. He didn't have a problem with gays or the activities they engaged in, and fuck one of them was currently behind him blowing his fucking mind. As if prompting him to answer, Roman squeezed his ass cheeks then spread them open nice and wide. His thumbs moved in to gently tease his pucker and Seth squirmed at the contact.

"Seth."

Fuck. Roman sounded like he was getting impatient, but Seth still couldn't believe he was actually considering this. He was actually really thinking about letting himself be topped, about letting another guy fuck him in the ass. Was he nuts? Just thinking irrationally from his overwhelming need to cum? There wasn't any question that this was the easiest way to reach his goal. Both goals…release and the end of his torture. Roman had said that once they came Seth could go despite how long it had been.

"Fine. Let's do this before I change my mind." Seth said quietly and fisted the chains tightly. He sighed at Roman's happy growl when the larger man moved from behind him, and he sucked in his breath when he felt the vibrations of the wall moving again, raising his upper body. He groaned in relief, glad that he wasn't going to be virtually grabbing his ankles the first time he got fucked. The wall stopped and Seth stretched a little, his upper half now resting just a little over ninety degrees.

"Mmm. Perfect." Roman growled and Seth heard the distinct sound of a zipper lowering and denim scraping against skin. "Can't wait to be inside you shy boy."

"This is going to hurt isn't it." Seth winced tensing up again as Roman's hands returned to his body, fingers curing around Seth's hips.

"Not gonna lie, it might burn at first." Roman said gently working his fingers in soft circles along Seth's V line. "But I'll get you good and ready, and I promise to be gentle…until you want it harder." Roman murmured and then chuckled, smacking the smaller mans ass again when Seth grunted.

"Ahh! Sensitive you jackass!" Seth hissed out at the contact.

"I know." Roman laughed sliding his hand from Seth's ass up his back gently. "And gorgeous. Your back alone is a work of art. You have great muscle definition." Roman murmured. "When I flogged you earlier and then had my fingers up your ass? I could see each one perfectly as you strained. It was fucking beautiful, shy boy. And fuck, don't get me started on your ass…or your beautiful cock."

"I'm not shy." Seth muttered fidgeting under Roman's compliments. Erotic complements that were stirring things in his stomach and had him blushing furiously.

"You're blushing as we speak." Roman chuckled.

"I'm overheated damnit! You've been working me pretty hard!"

"Mmm. Yet through it all your sweet little mouth had barely made a peep. You know who holds back like that? Shy people."

"I didn't hold anything back. I was just…" Seth muttered trailing off unable to think of an excuse as Roman's fingers on his skin made him want to purr.

"Exactly." Roman chuckled. "You 'were just.' Just being shy."

"Bite me." Seth growled.

"Already did."

"Maybe I'm just naturally quiet." Seth muttered unable to hold back his laugh at Roman's reply.

"We'll find out soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see Sethie."

"Will you take this blindfold off?"

"You sure you want that?" Roman asked as his fingers fondled Seth's hole applying more lube.

Was he sure he wanted that? Maybe he really hadn't thought that request through. "Maybe not." Seth said absently rocking his hips in time to Roman's stroking. More lube, more stroking…it was driving him crazy again.

"Time to bear down."

Seth drew in a deep breath and obediently followed Roman's order. In one fluid motion, Roman's finger was inside him to the knuckles and Seth moaned. Apparently his prostate was still wide awake. A few quick strokes and a second finger slipped inside settling deep. Super slick with all the lube they started to move, in…out…slow and then abruptly fast, and Seth winced a little, but damn if it didn't feel great when Roman hit his prostate.

A second later Roman's fingers slipped out of him again, but Seth knew the drill. As soon as Roman's finger tips touched his pucker again he pushed back, and gingerly those three fingers breached his ring, but the sharp sting came back regardless and Seth hissed and his body tensed right up.

"Come on babe, relax." Roman murmured stopping the forward movement of his fingers. "Unclench that sweet little hole."

Seth took a deep breath and tried to force himself to be calm and relax. Mind over matter, that's all this was and his body slowly eased up, the muscle of his hole easing and then letting go of Roman's fingers. "Ok, I think I'm good." He whispered ducking his head behind his arm again.

"Ohh you're definitely good." Roman chuckled. In…out…Roman's three fingers stretching Seth more then ever. Seth winced but stopped himself from tensing up, the sting was dulling and surprisingly Roman's rhythm was feeling really good. His cock pulsed harder and his balls started up with the tell tale tingling of needing to cum again.

"Gonna sink them all the way in now." Roman murmured. "So it's going to get pretty tight."

Seth's eyes widened behind the blindfold at that news. Roman's fingers had only been partially inside him? Fuck what if he couldn't handle anymore…he already felt too full. Roman's fingers gently pushed in with steady pressure, not stopping until his knuckled bumped against Seth's ass. And holy shit tight was an understatement. Seth squirmed as the sharp burn came back, and he struggled to keep from tensing his hole.

"Fuck Seth." Roman growled smoothing more lube onto the smaller mans hole with his free hand. "You've got me so fucking hard." He murmured, his buried fingers slowly moving, swiveling against that straining hole, pumping in and out slowly. Gently. Carefully. Showing Seth that he could be considerate. Seth couldn't have been more grateful for that gesture, considering how insanely full he felt. Thankfully the burn was easing finally.

He had just started to relax a little when Roman's finger tips curled against his prostate again and he jerked against his restraints. Fucking shit he was sensitive there, and Roman just chuckled and stroked him some more, reducing Seth to a writhing quivering mess. He couldn't believe how fast that one spot could strip him of all control, how it seemed to hold some serious power of his balls and his cock.

Each time Roman teased it, despite how hard he fought to stay still, his whole body shuddered on the verge of release. And considering the way Roman kept driving him to that brink, Seth figured the guy was making a point. That Roman was in complete control, able to make Seth gasp, writhe, and quiver whenever he wanted too.

"I think you're ready shy boy." Roman murmured still stroking over Seth's prostate with his finger tips.

"Don't think." Seth panted through the pleasure. "Know!"

* * *

><p><strong>The best way to thank a writer is to leave a review! Don't be a lemon! Be a reviewer!<strong>


End file.
